Hiccups
by VivaLaTrench
Summary: Josh Ramsay drags his girlfriend to his studio with him for the day. She ends up bored, watching a movie she doesn't care about when she gets a distracting case of hiccups. Josh thinks of a way to cure them. Marianas Trench.


I don't know why Josh insisted I come to his studio with him today. I never went with him for a variety of reasons – I'd get bored, I'd be a distraction. I never really felt comfortable there, especially with other people. After almost a year of dating you'd think he would have figured that out. Today it was just him, doing some last minute shit for a Carly Rae Jepsen song or something. I lost interest quickly, making my way out of the room Josh was editing in to the TV. I threw in whatever movie was sitting on top of the TV. I wasn't picky at this point, I wanted real entertainment.

I don't even know what movie I ended up watching half an hour of. I lay on my back on the couch, trying to make my mind pay attention to the characters on the screen. My mind kept wandering. I wasn't thinking of anything really – what Josh and I would do for dinner, how many pieces of paper it would take to build an origami city.

Half way through the movie, I started getting hiccups. Every ten second that stupid _hic _sound would shake my body and make me want to run out the window and fall to the street below. The fall wouldn't kill me though. Dammit.

I sat up; hopping the straighter position would make my diaphragm call its tits.

No luck.

I must have sat there for ten minutes, hiccupping every 10 seconds or so. It would stop, nothing happening for 30 seconds. I'd think I was finally in the clear and then again.

Josh stuck his head around the corner, raising an eye brow at me from across the room. "I have _hic_ the hiccups." I said, giving him a guilty smile.

"You sure there isn't a demon inside you?" Josh joked, walking up to me.

"Oh ha ha. _Hic _I don't need your sass right now, Ramsay."

Josh chuckled, sitting down on his knees in front of me. He crossed his arms on my knees, resting his head on his forearm. "You're hiccupping was distracting me."

"_Hic _You brought me _hic _here in the first place." Josh smirked at my hiccupping.

"You know, there is a cure to hiccups." He said in a seductive tone, trailing his fingers across a small spot on my thigh.

"And that would _hic _be…?"

Josh looked up at me, catching my eyes with his. "Orgasms." He smirked.

"I'm guessing you read that _hic _on the internet?" I rolled my eyes.

"Everything on the internet is the truth!" He laughed. "And anyways, why not give it a shot?" He re-adjusted himself. Kneeling in front of me, he had a hand placed on each of my thighs.

I didn't have much time to think, for Josh stood up on his knees and caught my lips on his. If I were about to say no before, I certainly wasn't now. I moaned as the kiss intensified; his hands moving slowly up my thighs as his tongue slipped into my mouth.

I had to break away quickly to hiccup, but came back to him just as fast. I felt him smile against my lips, his fingers brushing the edge of my underwear under my skirt. I moaned against his lips once more.

I was just reaching up to tangle my fingers in his hair when he broke away. "Hey _hic. _Come back here." I mumbled. I still had my eyes closed as I reached out for him.

"Needy, aren't we?" Josh teased. He quickly pressed his lips to mine once more before breaking away, ducking his head down under the hem of my skirt. I gasped as I felt his mouth against my sensitive skin, his teeth closing around the middle of my panties.

I hiccupped again as the plain fabric hit the floor. I kicked it away, opening my legs again, begging Josh to come back. He'd gone this far, he couldn't stop now.

Josh pulled my skirt out from under me as well, leaving my lower half completely exposed. It was chilly in the studio, but I didn't care. The space between my legs was warm with anticipation.

"Josh…" I moaned as he licked my clit, teasing me with the stud balanced on his tongue. I hiccupped, ruining the moment. Josh chuckled, the vibrations of his lips against my skin turning me on even more.

Josh's fingers joined, brushing over my folds lightly. I moaned at his touch. He took this as an ok-go and pushed two fingers into me, stroking my wet walls as his tongue flicked across my clit. "Fuck…" I moaned, followed quickly by another stupid hiccup. I ignored it, tangling my fingers in Josh's hair. I moved my hips until I was just barely balancing on the edge of the couch.

He started moving his fingers in and out of me, slowly at first but steadily faster, scissoring as he used his tongue to continue to tease me.

I cried out as he hit a sweet spot inside of me, turning me into a moaning, writhing mess. My hiccups really did seem to be forgotten as I climaxed over his long fingers. "Fuck…" I whispered, trying to catch my breath again. As Josh stood up over me.

Apparently, he wasn't done. He grabbed my shirt by the shoulders, yanking it over my head before pushing me down on the couch and straddling me. "You're so fucking hot." He mumbled, leaning down and kissing at my neck. He started rocking against me, grinding his hips down against mine, the fabric of his jeans scratching against my hips. I could feel the bulge in his pants.

I gripped the shoulders of his shirt, tugging it most of the way off him before he took over, chucking it to the side and returning to my neck. I was going to have a hickey to look forward to.

I wiggled out from under Josh a bit, re-adjusting ourselves so our hips were angled together. I reached down between us, fumbling with Josh's belt as he snapped open my bra.

I finally got his belt open, moaning as he bit the skin just below my jaw. Josh sat up, un-doing his own button and zipper. He stood up, kicking away his pants and boxers as I lay back down again, leaving my legs open for him.

He lay over me, supporting himself with his elbows beside my head so he wouldn't crush me.

He rocked against me again, this time shoving his cock inside me. My breath caught, and I let out a low moan. Josh continued kissing at my neck. Nipping at me, and then kissing the same spot as if apologizing.

"Josh…" I moaned as his pace quickened. He rested his forehead on mine, staring into my eyes as he pounded into me. I thrust my hips up, biting back a scream as he reached even deeper than before.

"Scream and whine like a whore, baby." Josh growled, smirking at me. He moved his face down and started sucking and biting at my nipples.

I gave him what he wanted, not holding back my screams as he thrust into me over and over again. I ached my back up as I reached my climax yet again, my walls tightening around his dick, causing him to cum inside me.

We lay still, breathing heavily for another minuet before Josh spoke. "I told you. The internet never lies." He smiled as he pulled out of me, kissing my lips softly.

"Jesus." I mumbled, barely audible. "Maybe I should listen to you more often."


End file.
